Finding Romelle
by Fixerofstories
Summary: based on several different sources from comics to recent Voltron spinoffs. Princess Romelle was killed to anger Sven and make him go nuts now he wants revenge and Pidge may have found something that may give Sven hope.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Romelle

by Bradhig

based on Voltron by World events productions.

Sven was angry and frustrated. His wife Princess Romelle the blond cousin of Princess Allura was gone. She had been killed by Zarkon's forces and sven was landing on Arus seeking Revenge. Princess Allura was out visiting a nearby village wearing her formal gown ,while the rest of the team was back at the Castle of Lions. Pidge was in his lab running a tes. The results shocked him. Pidge carried the results on a tablet to show the others. Hunk looked up from a techical journal he was reading.

"Pidge what's up? "Hunk asked.

"I was looking at Princess Romelle's DNA and there is something wrong with it. "Pidge said.

'What do you mean Pidge? "Keith asked.

"Well I though something looked odd in the DNA strain so I compared it to some of Romelle's hair from a brush she used when she and Sven visited last. They didn't match. "Pidge said.

"How could they not match? "Keith asked.

"Look at the chromosomes. That one is slighty different. It normally has little effect on humans and is used as a marker to identify clones. "Pidge explained.

"So the Princess Romelle buried on Pollux is a clone? Then what happened to the real one. "Lance asked.

"I would have to believe she was taken somewhere to be cloned and is still there. "Pidge explained.

The team all looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Meanwhile Allura was speaking in front of villagers. She spoke about the rebuilding of homes and peace. Then a stranger came up behind her ,grabbed her ,and put a knife up to her neck.

"DOn't even try to scream or I will kill you. "Sven ordered.

"Why are you doing this? "Allura groaned.

Sven held a communicator up to Allura's face. "Call Castle control , tell the team to come here , and no lions. If I see one lion then you are dead. "Sven ordered. The team ran into the control room as the alarm sounded. Allura's voice heard ,but she was not seen.

"Please send the Voltron Force here at once. Don't bring the lions or I'm dead. "Allura warned.

"Princess what's going on there? Do you read me? "Keith asked.

"It can't be Prince Lotor. He's dead. "Hunk questioned.

"Let's go. "Keith said. The team left the control room and boarded a hover car. They flew to the village where Allura was being held. They approached the area where Sven held Allura.

"Sven ! Why are you doing this? " Keith asked.

"Romelle is dead! This is revenge for her by killing her cousin the one you love. "Sven explained

"Romelle may still be alive. That one buried on Pollux is a clone. "Pidge said.

"Impossible I saw her! "Sven screamed.

"Give us a chance Sven. Would Pidge lie to you? "Hunk shouted.

Sven still didn't believe it. He still held Allura with his knife on her throat.

"Listen Sven. If Princess Romelle is alive we will find her. You have to trust us. "Keith explained.

Sven put down his knife and let Allura go. Princess Allura ran into Keith's arms relieved.

"I thought he would kill me. "Allura groaned as she slowly looked up to Keith.

"Your safe now princess. Now we have to find Romelle. "Keith answered.

They headed back to the Castle of Lions. The team met in the Louge. They sat on the round long couch.

"So you want to dig up Romelle's body Pidge? "Sven asked.

"Clones had a brown mark under the right shoulder indicating they are clones. If the body has one then it is a clone. "  
PIdge explained. "Then let's go and find out. "Sven said.

They left in the lions and SVen flew his ship to Pollux. The Lions and Sven's ship landed near the castle. The group headed to Romelle's grave and began to dig. After awhile they found the casket. After it was brought up they opened it and looked at the body. pidge lift her right arm up and looked. "There's a brown mark with a really small Galaxy Alliance logo on it'  
Pidge explained.

"Then we should get rid of this body. Destory it. "Sven suggested. "No We need it for evidence to bring down whoever did this to her. "Pidge shouted.

"Where does the Alliance have a cloning operation Pidge? "Sven asked Pidge. "Somewhere on Earth is the only one I know of"  
Pidge answered.

"Then lets go to Galaxy Garrison. "Sven said. "Alright we will go to earth in the lions. "Keith said.

They boarded the lions. Sven rode wtih Allura in the blue lion.

"Sven could you tell me how to fire the tail laser? I never figured it out. "Allura said.

"Push that yellow button to activate it and use the trigger on the control stick to fire. "Sven explained.

They flew to earth hoping to find answers and Romelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Romelle part 2

by Bradhig

based on Voltron by World events productions.

The Lions landed in TOkyo near the tall round Galaxy Alliance headquarter building. THe top of it was saucer shaped with a short tower on top of it. The team left the lions wearing civilan clothes while Princess Allura wore her formal gown. The others looked at her strangely. "Why did you dress like that Princess? "Keith asked.

"Maybe they will be more likely to talk with a princess breathing down their necks. Besides we are going to meet the sky marshall. "  
Allura smiled as she spoke. They headed into the headquartersv building and stopped at the front desk.

"Welcome to Galaxy Garrsion can we help you. "A dark haired receptionist asked.

"I am Commander Keith of the VOltron force and this is Princess Allura. We want to see SKy Marshall Graham. "Keith explained.

"The SKy Marshall is in his office. Take the elevator up to floor 63. "The receptionist explained.

"Thank You. "Princess Allura replied. They boarded the elevator and rode it up. Then they headed to the man conference room to find the SKy Marshall. The room was empty and they passed the conference table and Keith knocked on the door to the SKy Marshall's office. The Sky Marshall was white with white hair and beard. He wore a blue uniform with a dark blue stripe at the top.

"come in. 'Sky Marshall Graham said. They enterd the office and stood before the sky marshall'ss dark brown wood desk.

"I am Commander Keith sir and I need to ask a question. "Keith said.

"Cmdr I know who you are and Princess Allura as well. No need for introductions. Just ask. "The Sky Marshall explained.

"We have determined that the body believed to be Princess Romelle is a clone. There was a brown mark under the right shoulder. "Keith explained.

"I don't know anything about it or who ordered her cloned. I will look into the matter. "Sky Marshall Graham answered.

"Where is the cloning facility on earth? "Keith asked.

"In St. Louis somewhere along the riverfront. You should ask for Mark Warren a scientist who works there. He usually goes to Friday's in downtown St. Louis to eat. "Sky Marshall Graham explains.

"Then we will go to St. Louis and leave the lions here. We will take the sub shuttle train. "Keith said.

They left the Garrison building and headed to the underground station. The sub shuttle trains were six car long round bullet trains that ran deep underground all over the world. It would take two hours to reach St. Louis. The train was silver with a bullet shaped engine and a bullet shapped end. The train left Toyko and quickly enterd the Pacific Ocean in a tunnel suspended 300 feet above the ocean floor. Princess Allura looked out the window in awe while Keith sat at her side quietly.

"This sub shuttle train is wonderful. It would be a good idea to build one on Arus. "Princess Allura said.

"Yellow Lion could dig all the tunnels. "Hunk replied.

"The used nuclear powered drilling machines to make the tunnels here. "Pidge explained.

"Yellow Lion would have been better. "Hunk groaned.

The train reached Honolulu and stopped. Then it started again and in 20 minutes they were at Los Angelos. Finally after several more stops they reached St. Louis. The group walked from the underground station and stood by the Eads Bridge and looked up at the Gateway Arch.

"That thing has to be taller then Voltron. "Princess Allura said.

"Voltron has to be taller then the arch. He's as tall as a skyscraper. "Pidge replied

"Voltron wouldn't fit under that thing guys. We need to find that scientist "Princess Allura answered.

They headed into downtown St. Louis passing under bridge carrying smart cars that drove themselves on orders from their occupants and monorail trains traveling around the area. They walked up city streets that were empty except other people.  
The team approached Friday's and show Mark leaving. Princess Allura started to approach him.

"Are you Mark Warren ?"Allura asked. "Are you a princess? What do you want your highness? "Mark answers. Mark has dark grey hair and is in his 60s with blue eyes. He sees Princess Allura in her formal gown waiting for answers.

"I am Mark Warren. What do you need your highness?" Mark asks. Sven races up and grabs the man.

"Where is my wife Princess Romelle? She's in a cloning lab. "Sven groaned.

"Easy Sven let him go. Violence won't solve anything now. "Princess Allura said.

"There was a strange blond woman brought into the lab months ago. She was unconscious laying on a gurney. They put her in a clone tank where she is kept in suspended animation. "Mark explaned.

"Where is the lab? The Sky Marshall said it was near the riverfront. "Lance asked.

"It is under the arch. You have to enter through the tram station at either said. "Mark spoke.

"There is a museum ,theater , and gift shop under it. No room for a lab. "Keith explained.

"The lab is under that. That woman is strange. She doesn't have a clone mark under her shoulder. I can get you inside "Mark spoke

"Alright then we had to the Gateway Arch. "Keith said.

The group walked towards the tall silver arch near the river. Sven knew Romelle was under it somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Romelle part 3

by Bradhig

based on Voltron by World events productions.

The group neared the entrance to the underground area beneath the Gateway Arch. They stood at the top of the inclined ramp that lead down to the entrance. The was a security checkpoint in the 21th century ,but the next for that has long since past.

"We shouldn't rush in. We should act like tourists. "Mark Warren suggested.

"What is down there besides the lab? "Princess Allura asked

"A museum ,movie theater ,gift shop , place to buy tickets for the ride to the top. "Mark Warren answered.

They headed down the ramp and into the underground lobby between the tram entrances. Keith stopped by the fountain.

"Monument to the Dream. Anyone else wanna see the construction of this place? "Keith starred up at a sign above the theater entrance.

"Yes! It will buy use some time. "Lance said. "Then we visit the museum and after that we head to the lab. "Mark answered.

The group watching the building of the arch in the theater. They sat in awe as the last piece was put into place. Afterward they left the theater and headed into the Museum of Westward Expansion. The group looked the various exhibits like old rifles, a model sod house , and wagon wheels. Afterward they met near the north tram entrance. Keith went and bought tickets from the tram ride.

"We should break up. The group is too big and would draw attention especially you princess in that gown. "Mark explained.

"Right. I guess I will go to the top anybody want to join me? "Princess Allura asked.

"I will go with you princess. "Keith said.

"Figures he wouldn't mess a chance to be alone with Allura. "Lance grinned

"Knock it off Lance! "Keith ordered. "The princess and I will go front and get on the tram. The rest of you will go with Mark and find Romeelle. Sven did you bring any clothes for her? "Keith continued.

"Yes brought her light blue dress and the short pink one she wore while we were fighting on Planet Doom. "Sven answered.

The group split up. Keith and Allura headed down the ramp into the tram station first and the rest of the group followed them shortly afterward. The team entered the top of the station and turned left and then right folowing a pathway to the loading and unloading area. When they reached the top of the steps Keith and Allura were directed by arch workers to the third door where the third car of an eight car tram would stop. Mark spoke to the tram workers when remainging group was to be assigned to a tram car.

'We've got cold feet. "Mark Warren said. "The way out is this way. "The worker said as he pointed to a nearby door.

THe tram arrived and people got out and walked up the stairs. Then the waiting group including Allura and Keith boarded the tram. Allura sat at the back of the five seat car with Keith on her right and three other people in the remaining seats. The doors closed. The rest of the group had already gone through the door and was waiting against the wall beside it.

"We will wait for the tram to leave. "Mark Warren explained.

The tram started on it's trip to the top. Below the group watched as eight egg shapped cars passed by They walked past the station doors and down to another door that was hidden. Mark opened it and they headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Romelle part 4

by Bradhig

based on Voltron by World events productions.

Keith and Allura rode in tram as it climbed up the leg of the arch.

"My ears hurt. "Allura said to Keith.

"It's our ear popping due to pressure changes as we climb. The lions compensated for it as we ascended and descended. We are just to use to that. "Keith explained.

"Are you a princess? "A dark haired woman in a pink shirt and blue jeans asked.

"Yes I am princess of Planet Arus. "Allura answered.

"I thought you Arus people were too busy fighting all the time to get a vacation. "The dark haired woman said.

"It's quiet now and looks like it will stay quiet for a while. "Keith explained.

Below the others were in the lab looking for Romelle. They were in the main part of the lab full of computers, test labs , and other lab equipment.

"That door leads to the clone storage area. "Mark Warren said as he lead the group through the lab. Few personal were around and they didn't seem to care. Mark opened the door and they went in. There was large vertical tanks with clones inside. The clones were naked and hidden by cold water. Their arms were at their sides. Oxygen masks were on their faces and wires with various sensors were connected to different points on their bodies.

"Why are they in water? "Lance asked.

"They are in a state of suspened animation waiting for when they are needed. The cold keeps them unconscious. "Mark Warren explained. As they neared the back of the room Pidge noticed a blond woman in a tank.

"Is that Romelle? "Pidge asked.

"It has to be her. Check under her right shoulder. "Mark Warren replied.

Sven and Pidge looked under her right shoulder as much as they could.

"I don't see a mark. I am going to interrupt the stasis. "PIdge said as he started working the control panel outside Romelle's cylinder. The water warned up and then it started draining out of the cylinder. Romelle fell to the bottom of the cylinder after the water was gone and curled up. The cylinder opened by the glass lifting up. She looked at Sven.

"Tell me you have my clothes? "Romelle asked Sven. Sven opened his bag.

"I brought several of them. Which do you want? "Sven asked.

"The dark pink short one I wore during the fighting on Planet doom. "Romelle answered

Sven handed Romelle her clothes.

"Turn around and don't stare at my wife! "Sven ordered.

Romelle got dressed. Meanwhile Keith and Allura were at the top of the Arch looking out the windows at the Mississippi River below. A nuclear powered towboat pushed barges heading upstream.

"How do you think the others are doing? "Princess Allura asked Keith.

"They should have found Princess Romelle by now. "Keith answered.

"Keith now that we are alone I want to tell you I love you. "Princess Allura said.

"You do? I love you to. "Keith answered. They faced each other and began to kiss.

Keith's communicator beeped ,but he ignored it. They finished and Keith answered it.

"Keith here. How are you guys? "Keith asked. "We found Romelle and we will be leaving shortly. Meet us in the lobby.  
"Lance said.

"Okay we are on our way down. Ketih out. "Keith finished. They headed to the tram station and waited in line to board the tram.

Romelle finished dressing. "Okay I am dressed now. So what do we do now? "Romelle asked. "We get out of here. "Sven replied.

They left the clone storage area and started towards the door when they were spotted by guards.

"What you are doing with that clone out of her tank? Stop! "The guard ordered. Sven fired his laser pistol and stunned the guards. They ran into the tram area just as the tram left for the top. The group ran through the station and into the lobby where Keith and Princess Allura were waiting.

'Run! We have been spotted! "Princess Romelle shouted.

The group ran up the ramp and out the north entrance. As they reached level ground more guards showed up and started firing. Princess Allura was ahead holding up part of her skirt. Other guards appeared near the Eads Bridge cutting off access to the sub shuttle.

"Grab one of the hovercars at the public lot. They are for public use and you won't be stealing anything. "Mark Warren shouted. Princess Allura jumped in the driver's seat and Keith sat beside her. Lance, Pidge and Hunk sat behind them and the others sat in the last row. Allura headed out of the lot while Sven and Romelle fought the guards from the back seat of the silver open top vehicle. The hovercar had no wheels and hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Head north on Broadway and keep going north. "Mark Warren ordered. Allura followed Broadway to the north. Back at at Galaxy Garrison a general with a big bald spot on top of his head and with glasses answered a video call at his desk.

"They revived the blond woman in the clone storage room. It was Mark with six other people. They headed north. "A guard reported.

"This is Gneral Patrick. We need that woman back in clone storage now. She is part of a top secret experiment. Was their a tall dark haired man in a black officers uniform with her? "General Patrick asked.

"Yes he was with her the whole time. There was a princess with them. I believe they were the Voltron Force."The guard answered.

"We have no choice ,but to take them all alive and freeze every last one. Don't kill anyone." Patrick out

They continued along Broadway until it turned into a road call Bellefontaine Road.

"Which way now? "Princess Allura asked

"North until I tell you to turn. "Mark Warren answered.

They passed a cemetery on the left, homes on the right ,past several streets , a home for troubled kids on the left, and past until an overpass for maglev trains that once was an interstate highway. They passed a supermarket on the right and more homes. They pasted a school on the left , a church on the right and then a strip mall on the left.

"Turn right past that firehouse. "Mark spoke.

Princess Allura turned past the firehouse and headed down into a subdivision.

"This is Spanish Lake. Where I live. "Mark Warren said.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Romelle part 5

by Bradhig

based on Voltron by World events productions.

They headed down on a twisty descending road to the first street on the left.

"Turn here and go to the second house on the left. "Mark Warren said.

Princess Allura drove to a light blue one story house and stopped in the driveway which didn't look like it had been used in a while. Mark unlocked the front door and they went inside. An old conosle TV in orange wood sat against the far wall in the living room with a modern flat screen lying down on a table. Mark turned on the console TV and picked up the remote for the cable box. He tuned in an Alliance news channel. The female reporter was talking about the shootout at the arch.

"Their still looking for us. "Keith said.

"Why are you using that old thing for TV? "Pidge asked.

Mark picked up a broken device from the flat screen.

"Stupid caps keep blowing on this thing. I hope you don't have any in those lions of yours. "Mark Warren explained.

"Caps?" Princess Allura asked "Capacitors cheap ones at that. I was in the process of replacing them. "Mark Warren answered.

"The lions don't have any capacitors in them. It's mostly magic. "Pidge explained.

Romelle and Sven went into the kitchen and saw an old Atari 2600 ,Commodore 64 ,and other old game consoles by another old analog tv.

"Why do you have those old consoles Mark. "Romelle asked

"They are classics and never have any problems. Modern consoles break down all the time. "Mark said.

"Look they are closing in! "Princess Allura shouted and pointed a the console tv. Mark,Sven, and Romelle joined the others in the living room.

"That is Galaxy Alliance News Network. They are still searching for you. You should try to get back to the Eads Bridge station and get on the bullet train back to Tokyo. Follow Spanish Pond Road down to Columbia Bottoms Rd and follow that back to Broadway. Here I show you on my tablet. "Mark showed them a map on his tablet.

"Okay we will go. Princess do you think you can get us back to the riverfront? "Keith asked Allura.

"No problem Keith ,just keep an eye out for alliance troops. 'Princess Allura replied

They got in the hover car and turned it round to face the street. They took off for the riverfront following the street going up the hill and then they turned right on Spanish Pond rd. They went over maglev tracks used by freight trains,  
past Spanish Lake Park and make a left towards the river. As they turned the right corner on to Columbia Bottoms more troops in blue hover vehicles appeared behind him.

"Alliance troops behind us and closing! "Keith shouted. "We will handle them. Just get us to that bridge! "Princess Romelle shouted

Sven and Romelle fired stun beams at the approaching soldiers. They raced along passing a golf course on the right and large open field on the left as they closed in on the city limits. They passed over a creek and under a bridge carrying the same maglev lines on the old 270 highway they passed under earlier. Suddenly more blue six sided hover vehicles appeared ahead forcing Princess Allura to turn left into a parking lot near an old bridge. She stopped the hover vehicle.

"Head on to the bridge it's the only way out! "Princess Allura screamed

They ran through the gates and on to the bridge with Princess Allura ahead holding her skirt up as she ran. The bridge segments were made of large metal beams painted green and from a distance each segment looked like a large green open trapezoid with many beams in it. The team ran across the bridge and neared the dogleg bead in the middle. Another group of soldiers came from the Illinois side and trapped the group at the bend. Romelle and Sven readied themselves for a fight.

"Give up! Your surrounded and under arrest for stealing subjects from a secret alliance facility. "A loudspeaker on a flying alliance vehicle similar shaped like a slightly larger version of an old F117 Stealth fighter said

"I am not a subject for any experiment, I'll die fighting then go back to the freezer. "Romelle warned.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Romelle part 6

by Bradhig

based on Voltron by World events productions.

They had their backs against the railing on the Chain of Rocks Bridge. Soldiers in blue Galaxy Alliance uniforms surrounded them on both sides of the bridge. General Patrick's voice boomed off a speaker on one alliance hover vehicle.

"You will all have to be frozen in the lab now ,because you know my secret project now. "General Patrick spoke.

"What secret project? "Princess Romelle asked

"Psychological Warfare experiment. I made your husband believe Zarkon's forces killed you so he would kill Zarkon. I won't stop there. I can get anyone to kill anyone else ,or do whatever else I want them do. "General Patrick laughed.

"You won't get away with it. "Keith shouted back.

"You will all be cloned and frozen while your doubles continue to run things on Arus as normal. "General Patrick said

"I am the Princess of Arus. The people will never fall for a clone. "Princess allura said as she shoke her fist

"Arrest them all. "General Patrick ordered

"Wait! General Patrick what is going on here? Why is there so much activity in St. Louis? "a voice asked

"The Voltron Force interfered with my project. They much be arrested. "General Patrick asked.

"Your project involving Princess Romelle being replaced by a clone. I read your reports on your psychological warfare plan and it violates Galaxy Alliance laws reguarding the use of civilians in warfare. Your under arrest. "Sky Marshall Graham ordered.

"I got rid of King Zarkon and brought peace. "General Patrick replied.

"At the cost of a man's sanity. A price too high. "Sky Marshall answered. Guards appeared in Patrick's office. The guards grabbed General Patrick and he tried to fight back ,but they subdued him. Then the guards dragged him out.

"You won't get away with this SKy Marshall. My program works. "General Patrick screamed.

"All guards on the bridge stand down. All charges have been dropped. "Sky Marshall Graham ordered.

"That was too close. "Keith sighed. Mark reached the bridge just as the guards were walking off.

Mark Warren met the team at the Missouri side entrance of the bridge. "They just said the project is closed. " Mark Warren said.

"General Patrick was behind the whole thing. He called it psychological warfare plan. "Princess Allura explained.

"The clone lab is still in operation ,just no one psychological warefare stuff. "Mark Warren said.

"Maybe we should get back to Arus now. "Princess Allura said

"We didn't get to go to the top of the Arch. "Pidge replied

"Okay we will go back and you guys can ride to the top. "Keith said.

Later Lance,Pidge,Hunk,sven and Romelle were at the top of the arch while Keith and Allura waited below in the lobby.

"It's a great view from the top. "Lance said.

"I saw the World Events Productions building from there. They made Denver the last Dinosaur ,Vytor , and Saber Rider. " Pidge explained.

"Didn't they make another show? "Keith asked.

"Something about about five vehicles combining into a robot. They haven't released anything like that in a long time. "pidge answered.

They left the underground section of the arch and headed back to Tokyo. When they boarded the lions Sven and Romelle rode in the blue lion with Allura. Later they met at the Castle of Lions on Arus.

"We are heading home to Pollux. "Sven said with his right arm around Romelle.

"You won't have to worry about Romelle getting kidnapped again. The alliance has outlawed any more psychological warfare operations. "Princess Allura said as she stood facing them wearing her gown.

"I don't plan on there being anymore trouble. anyone trying to grab me will have a hard time at it. "Romelle answered.

Romelle and Sven entered Sven's ship and they flew towards Pollux.


End file.
